Dans le Coeur des Hommes
by Valadilen
Summary: Après avoir reçut une sévère correction de part des Templiers, Altair est sauvé de justesse et soigné par Malik. Mais l'amertume de la perte de son jeune frère est encore vive dans le cœur du chef de repère: que va-t-il se passer?


**Bonjour tout le monde, voici donc une nouvelle petite FanFiction. Vous reconnaîtrez probablement le début qui est inspirer d'un fanart (que je n'ai pas pu publier avec car je n'ai pas les droits). J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

**Pour les formalités: cette fanfiction concerne Altair et Malik du jeu video Assassin's Creed dont évidemment je ne possède ni les idées obsolument génial qu'Ubisoft à pondu, encore les personnages. Concernant les propos de ma FanFiction, le fanart auquel je me suis inspiré est très probablement inspirer lui-même d'une autre fanfiction (qui sait?). Dans ce cas là, je tiens à vous préciser que je n'en savais rien et que je n'ai pas lu cette fiction.**

**Voili-voilou,**

**sur ces mot, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

Malik se réveilla avec un mal de tête très douloureux. Le soleil brillait déjà au-dessus du bureau des Assassins de Jérusalem. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que les choses allaient mal tourner aujourd'hui ? Il en chercha les raisons avant de se rappeler que forcément les choses allaient mal tourner puisque Altair était aussi là. Dieu seul sait dans quelle galère il était allé se mettre, mais Malik se jura de ne pas bouger le petit doigt si l'autre idiot venait réclamer son aide.

« Malik ! Hurla soudainement une voix dans le lointain. »

_Quand on parle du loup..._ Pensa Malik en levant les yeux au ciel. Il alla fermer le toit du bureau. Le verrou était enclenché quand Altair apparu sur le toit. Celui-ci jura en voyant qu'il ne pouvait descendre.

« Malik ! Au nom du ciel ouvre-moi ! S'écria-t-il. »

Malik ne desserra pas les dents. Les templiers montaient aussi sur le toit. Trois, bien armés. Altair avait apparemment une blessure au biceps droit et une vilaine coupure au côté gauche. Et à sa manière de se déplacer, il s'était fait une entorse à la cheville ou quelque chose comme cela.

Altair parvint à pousser l'un des templiers hors du toit, vu la hauteur cet ennemi n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Plus que deux ennemis. _Aller, faites un petit effort, bandes d'idiots…_ Pensa Malik espérant tant bien que mal voir Altair recevoir une bonne correction. _Nom de… Il se défend bien le bougre…_ Se dit Malik.

Puisque Altair semblait vouloir vivre, Malik n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. A contre cœur, certes mais tout de même. Le chef de repère sortit donc par la porte du fond. Celle-ci menait dans un souterrain dont l'unique ouverture menait dans un coin isolé encombré par de multiples objets inutiles et bien évidemment à l'abri des yeux indiscrets. Malik fit le tour tu bâtiment, monta comme il put l'échelle. Une fois sur le toit, il analysa calmement la situation. Altair était définitivement en mauvaise posture. Malik sortit son épée d'Assassin de son fourreau, et de deux gestes fluides, rapides et simples, décapita les deux derniers assaillants.

« Tu as pris ton temps, espèce de... !

-Je te conseille de te la fermer avant que j'oublie où se trouve la clef du toit qui donne accès à mon matériel de soin. Coupa froidement Malik. Je trouve que tu as même de la chance que je sois intervenu. Il y a un an de cela, tu n'aurais pas eu cet honneur. »

Si le regard pouvait tuer, Malik aurait été assassiné sur place. Mais Altair avait cumulé une nouvelle collection de plaies sanguinolentes, si bien qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à se lever. Sa vue se brouilla, ses nerfs et ses membres s'engourdirent. Sa tête se mit à tourner violemment, se fut donc en l'absence de sensation qu'il s'écroula sur ce toit, en plein soleil.

Aussitôt, Malik ouvrit le plus rapidement possible la grille en bois du toit. Avec l'aide d'un assassin qui passait par là, il fit descendre Altair et commença les soins.

« Tu sais Malik, fit l'Assassin, tu ne serais pas le seul à ne pas pleurer sa mort.

-Je sais.

-Alors, pourquoi le soignes-tu ?

-Deux raisons : la mort est un privilège dont Al-Mualim a jugé qu'il n'était pas digne. La deuxième raison est que même s'il est la raison de sa mort, Kadar l'adorait sincèrement. »

L'Assassin osa un sourcil, peu convaincu. Toutefois, une vie de souffrance en plus de son jugement avec le divin... ce n'était pas si mal comme punition. Après tout, tout le monde savait que Malik haïssait Altair, alors l'Assassin savait que Malik ferait en sorte de maintenir ce type en vie pour mieux lui faire comprendre le sens du mot « souffrance ».

Toutefois, en quittant le repère de Jérusalem, l'Assassin ignorait les véritables raisons qui poussaient Malik a sauvé la misérable vie d'Altair. Quand le chef eut finit de prendre soin du blessé, il s'adossa au mur, le regard dans le mur.

« Même si c'était de ta faute, Kadar n'a pas arrêté de t'admirer ; jusqu'à la fin. Dit-il finalement, espérant toutefois ne pas être entendu. Et puis, même si tu me l'as arraché, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de l'ancien Altair. Celui avec qui j'allais tester la patience d'Al-Mualim. L'a-t-on jamais énervé ? Je crois ne jamais l'avoir vu aussi en colère que lors de notre retour désastreux des ruines à Jérusalem. Pour dire que même en sabotant la herse de la forteresse de Masiaf, on n'a jamais réussi à le mettre en colère.

« Et puis les fois où tu séchais les cours de natation ! S'exclama en souriant Malik. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, de la première fois où on nous a mis à l'eau. Tu étais tellement paniqué à l'idée d'être dans la rivière que tu avais tournée de l'oeil. J'avais dû te repêcher au fond de l'eau... Je me souviens aussi que Kadar voulait absolument qu'on aille dans la rivière avec lui depuis ce jour. Il adorait l'eau... Je n'ai jamais su comment tu faisais pour lui résister... il était tellement adorable ! Et notre premier saut de la foi. Tu m'avais poussé espèce d'enfoiré ! Je crois n'avoir jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie ! Heureusement que je t'avais chopé avant de tomber, on avait donc atterrit dans le tas de pailles ensemble. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. Plus blanc que les jupons de Basma.

« Cette femme c'était occupé de moi et Kadar quand nous nous sommes retrouvées sans parents. Expliqua Malik. Une amie d'Al-Mualim avec un caractère qui te faisait passer l'envie de grignoter entre les repas. Mais elle était très gentille au fond, elle était juste inquiète pour nous. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vous croisiez souvent. Elle ne se fait plus très jeune maintenant... en y pensant, je ne sais pas grand-chose d'elle. Je devrais aller lui parler avant qu'elle ne nous quitte.

Il y eut un silence. Malik entendait la respiration difficile d'Altair, mais il semblait dormir normalement. Le Chef de Repère regarda son unique main. _Quel gâchis_. Pensa-t-il.

« Oui... Quel gâchis. Finit-il par dire tout haut. En plus, je ne comprends pas ce qui a fait que tu sois passé du gars qui tuera pour nous sauver à celui qui nous sacrifie aux templiers. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ? Ce jour-là, dans les ruines, je n'ai pas perdu un frère. J'ai le cœur aussi meurtri que si on t'avait toi-aussi massacré. Du coup je me retrouve seul, enfermé ici à longueur de journée sans n'avoir personne à qui me confier.

Il y eut un silence.

« Tu sais, je prie parfois pour que tout redevient comme avant. » Fit Malik avant de se lever pour entrer dans le boulot.

Le travail l'attendait. Alors qu'il s'afférait à l'étude des cartes et autres documents, Altair ouvrit les yeux. à l'abri des regards, il se mit sur le côté pour épargner une blessure douloureuse dans le dos.

« Alors que Kadar revienne. Murmura-t-il. »

* * *

**Voilà donc la fin de cette petite fiction. **

**En espérant qu'elle vous a plus, **

**j'attend avec impatience vos impressions!**


End file.
